


Acceptable Leather Pants

by RebaK1tten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas being a shit, Established Relationship, M/M, leather pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean go shopping.  Cas makes questionable choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptable Leather Pants

“Oh, come on Cas, this looks ridiculous!”

Castiel does his regulation squint and moves around Dean in the small dressing room.  “I’m not sure, Dean.  I think they look okay.  They are your size, are they supposed to be so snug?”

Dean tugs at the crotch, which does nothing to give his smashed junk more room in the leather pants.  “How would I know?  Maybe they’re supposed to stretch?  Anyway, nice experiment, but we’re done.”

“I’m not sure why you’re so unhappy, Dean.  You like wearing a leather coat; I thought you’d like these, too.”  Cas gently takes Dean’s elbow and turns him around so they’re both facing the mirror.  “The man at the counter thought they’d look good on you.  He seemed very concerned that you got the right pair.”

Dean snorts and says, “It’s a jacket, not a coat; we’re not in the matrix.  And the man at the counter had no problem with two men going into the dressing room together, either.  Okay, these are stupid and I’m done.”

“I think they look good on you, now that I’m used to them.  I recently saw a movie with a man in leather pants.  Well, actually, two men in leather pants.”  Cas tugs off Dean’s plaid shirt and pulls his t-shirt down, so it comes to the waist of the leather pants.  “Although now that I think about it, only one man was in leather pants like these, complete pants.  The other man had leather pants, but there was no …” he gestures towards Dean’s crotch.  “His pants were cut so his genitals were showing, which doesn’t seem very practical to me.  You obviously couldn’t go out in those.”  Cas stands behind Dean, whispering in his ear while he tugs and smoothes his hands over Dean’s hips.  “Of course he also had earrings on his nipples, which seemed very wasteful to me as no one would be able to see them.  The man in the complete pants apparently thought so, too, based on how he kept tugging on them.  I think he wanted to remove them.”

Dean takes a shuddering breath and tries to step forward, but there’s not a lot of space in the small dressing room.  “Well, that sounds like an Oscar winner, Cas, where are my pants?”

Cas reaches around him and picks up his jeans, although he doesn’t immediately hand them to Dean. “The man in the complete pants apparently decided that he did not like the earrings on the man in the incomplete pants because he ended up spanking him.  Or no, I think it would be called paddling him.  Is that right, Dean, paddling him?”  He stops and looks at Dean and wipes away a bead of sweat from his forehead.  “Are you okay, Dean?  Those pants seem like they might be warm.  They are rather tight.  You look crowded.” Cas smiles and brushes the back of his hand over Dean’s crotch.

Dean grabs his jeans and slings them over his shoulder while trying to shimmy out of the tight pants.  It doesn’t help that Castiel is looking over his shoulder at the bulge in his boxer shorts. 

“I’ll take the pants back to the clerk and let him know you don’t want them.  They do seem warm and actually,” he sniffs delicately, “you smell funny now.”   He stops to watch Dean tucking himself into his jeans.  “If you were to get these pants, I think you would need different underwear.  Briefs, probably, Dean.  The boxers aren’t a good choice.”

“Yeah, thanks for the fashion advice, Cas.  Let’s get out of here.”  Dean starts out of the dressing room, stopping when Cas pulls him back.

“One more piece of advice,” Cas says, as he leans in to kiss Dean.  “Actually this is from Sam – remember to delete your internet history.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I said on Tumblr that I don't like fics where characters wear leather pants, meaning some just should not. So I tried to think of someone who might and came up with this. Really, I can't think of anyone who should, other than Sons of Anarchy.


End file.
